


How Easy You Are To Need

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Eating, Come Marking, Face-Fucking, Felching, Gags, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shibari, Subspace, Suspension, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: The only thing Tony can move is his head, which he does. He bends it just enough to look back over his shoulder, past where his legs are tied spread open, ankles bound to his thighs. Steve is still sitting in his chair behind Tony, seemingly uninterested in the sight before him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 371





	How Easy You Are To Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRose/gifts), [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/gifts), [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts), [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/gifts).



> Thanks, as always, to Dap for the beta!!
> 
> This one came from a dirty conversation at Put On The Suit, the MCU Stony 18+ discord! The giftees for this work were very inspiring as we chatted about Tony being suspended from the ceiling for Steve's viewing pleasure.. hahaha.

Steve’s come is cool on his cheek. It’s mostly dripped off, but Tony can still feel where it had hit his face, hot and wet and sticky. Tony feels another dribble of saliva slide over his bottom lip and down his chin, feels it hit the lace of his chemise and cool the skin of his chest almost instantly. 

He feels a bead of sweat drip down his neck from his hairline, still a little shocked he can feel anything other than the torturously insufficient pleasure from Steve’s little toys. 

He twists his wrist again, knowing it’s futile but not yet willing to give up the fight. The silky red rope rubs against his skin, but it’s not altogether unpleasant. It’s almost grounding, feeling that pinprick rawness on his wrist. His hand is clenched hard around the round bell. Steve had told him, if he needs to safeword, all he has to do is drop the bell. 

But he doesn’t need to tap out. It’s torture, it’s brutal, it’s just on the narrow line of not enough and too much, but it’s also _good_. 

Another dribble of saliva drools out the side of his mouth. The ring gag is keeping his mouth open wide, and he knows that it could get uncomfortable soon, but it’s still bearable. His lips are stretched wide around it, his mouth held open. Open enough that, some time ago, Steve had been able to pull his hard cock out of his jeans and fuck into Tony’s slack mouth until he’d finally pulled out and shoot across Tony’s face, leaving hot come dripping on Tony’s lip and cheek. 

Tony whines, tensing his core to try and tilt his hips, hoping he can maybe bend enough at the waist to rub the head of his cock across the sheer fabric of the chemise floating over his belly. But he can’t move enough — Steve is nothing if not particularly skilled at rope play. Tony is completely immobile, suspended several feet in the air. He desperately tries to move, to try and get some friction on his cock, but he can’t get the leverage. Not that it would matter that much — Steve had made sure to put a cock ring on him before they’d even started that evening. 

But the cock ring isn’t nearly as wonderfully unpleasant as the plug vibrating away in his ass. Steve had delicately tucked the string of his thong panties over the plug, so Tony can feel the tickle vibrating across his perineum and balls. He moans, the sound coming hoarsely out of his wide-open mouth. 

The only thing Tony can move is his head, which he does. He bends it just enough to look back over his shoulder, past where his legs are tied spread open, ankles bound to his thighs. Steve is still sitting in his chair behind Tony, seemingly uninterested in the sight before him. He’s sketching, though, and Tony knows there will be some _interesting_ life studies in that book by the end of the night. 

Tony moans again, trying to give Steve his biggest, most pleading eyes. Steve glances up at him, unaffected, before turning back down to his sketch. 

Tony is so hard he could _die_. He has no idea how long he’s been suspended from the ceiling, trussed up and helpless, but he can’t get any friction, can’t shift enough to get the vibrating plug deep enough to grind against his prostate. The light lace of the chemise over his pecs, the deep vee showing off his arc reactor, none of that gives him enough sensation. It’s feather light against his skin, and he just wants to _come._

Tony whines again, pulling against the rope. Steve flips to a new page in his sketchbook and starts drawing again, head tilted to the side as he examines Tony’s body. Tony shivers a little; being on display like this, like a fucking fruit bowl Steve is trying to draw, is pulling at the thread of desire low in his belly. He _knows_ Steve isn’t completely unaffected — he’d fucked Tony’s mouth fast and hard, earlier, and Tony had been able to look up at him, at the way his cheeks were pink and his eyes were dark. 

Tony moans again as Steve flips his page to a fresh one and starts sketching again. He wants Steve’s _hands_ on him. Steve’s hands are so big, soft because of the serum, warm and strong. There’s always a little bit of blackness on his thumb and fingers, from charcoal. Steve is _so_ good with his hands, and when he decides to fuck Tony with his fingers, he can make Tony come over and over, dry, tears streaming down his face at the onslaught of sensation. He’d fingered Tony open for the vibrating plug, using those long, thick fingers to scissor Tony open for the toy, and he’d dug his fingers into Tony’s hair while he’d fucked Tony’s mouth a few minutes ago. Or hours. Tony can’t tell how long he’s been here, floating above the ground both figuratively and literally, but it feels like only seconds or years. 

He’s nothing but want. He wants Steve. His hands or his mouth or his cock, he doesn’t give a shit, as long as he gets _something_ , gets some relief. 

Steve just keeps _sketching_ , though. Tony wants to cry, he wants to beg and scream and holler because Steve is fucking _ignoring_ him, and he’s so desperate to come. 

He wails, the sound muffled by the mask, and then breathes hard and fast through his nose, his lip tickling as a line of drool dips down his chin. His cock twitches, the plug vibrates inside him, and he can’t _come_. 

And then, like the flip of a switch and like a feather floating to the floor, Tony’s eyes flutter closed, his ears rush with the sound of his own blood in his veins, and he tips over into the soft, wonderful surrender of subspace. 

For Tony, subspace is quiet. After the initial head rush in his ears, everything around him goes soft and quiet. The lights aren’t any brighter than they were a moment ago, but when Tony blinks his eyes open, everything looks like it’s overexposed, bright and warm and contrasting. Like a lens filter covering everything. 

His body relaxes. His cock is still hard and leaking, and the toy is still vibrating in his ass, but all his muscles go slack as he puts all his trust in the ropes holding him up, the ropes _Steve_ had tied. All his trust is in _Steve._ He still wants, is still desperate with need, but at the same time… he doesn’t mind, now. 

He’s only aware of it peripherally, but as his own body slackens and gives in and _surrenders_ , Steve’s whole body tenses and braces, holding completely still for a few moments. Then he’s exploding to his feet, dropping his pencil and sketchbook, stripping off his shirt even as he steps forward within touching distance of Tony. 

Steve reaches out, petting a hand through Tony’s hair, down the back of his neck, down his spine and over his ass. Steve’s fingers brush over the vibrating plug and down Tony’s thigh, but Tony doesn’t move, doesn’t make a sound. Steve will take care of him. Steve knows what’s best for him, and how Tony should be touched. 

Steve moves around to stand in front of Tony, and Tony looks up at him, eyes wet and trusting. Maybe Steve will give Tony his cock to suck again. That would be good. Steve knows what Tony _needs_. 

But Steve squats down into a crouch in front of him, then reaches up and brushes an impossibly gentle thumb across Tony’s damp cheek. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Steve murmurs, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Tony’s. Tony sighs happily at the heat of Steve’s skin. “That’s it, you’re beautiful like this.” 

Tony’s heart feels heavy and light at the same time, overjoyed at Steve’s simple praise. Tony loves being good for Steve, being what Steve wants and needs. 

Steve stands up then, pulling away from Tony and quickly divesting himself of his jeans, walking back around Tony’s body. Tony can’t see him now, but that’s fine. He doesn’t need to see Steve to be good for him. He can hear Steve’s breathing, can feel the subtle shift in the air as Steve moves behind him, then Steve’s hot hands on Tony’s hips. Steve tucks his finger under the blue G-string of Tony’s underwear and pulls it to the side. He wraps the fingers of his other hand around the base of the plug, and pulls it out. He’s not slow and gentle, he’s fast and efficient about it. He flicks the button to turn the vibrations off as he drops the toy the ground, and between one breath and the next Steve is thrusting into Tony’s body, into his slick, open hole. He thrusts hard, in and out. He’s fast and brutal, and his hand slides up Tony’s spine to grip into his hair, jerking Tony’s head back and exposing his throat. 

Steve is panting with the effort as he fucks into Tony’s body roughly. He’s not making any effort to hit Tony’s prostate, but his cock is big enough and Tony’s hanging at the right angle so that every thrust slides across that sensitive gland with every wild thrust. Steve grunts as he fucks, and Tony’s head is floating so deeply into subspace, down and down with every thrust. He’s made for this; made to be a hole for Steve to use, because Steve has needs, and Steve needs to get off, needs to come somewhere warm and wet and welcoming, and Tony can be that for him. His own pleasure doesn’t matter, it never matters, as long as he’s hot and tight and perfect for Steve. 

Steve fucks him and fucks him, fast and deep, pulling Tony’s hair and basking in the cut off moans and cries coming from Tony. He’s not making noise intentionally, isn’t even aware of the noises being torn out of his throat. Steve pulls out, all the way, and groans in wonder at the way Tony’s hole gapes open for him, used and red and puffy, slick with lube. Steve loves that, how Tony’s hole clenches around air, desperate to be filled. _Needy_. Steve thrusts in again, deep as he can go, then pulls out and watches Tony’s asshole flutter, empty and wanting without a cock in it. 

Steve resumes fucking him, rocking and grinding his cock deep into Tony’s body, and then he reaches down and hits the quick release on the cock ring and wraps his big, warm hand around Tony’s cock. He jerks him off hard and fast with the rhythm of his thrusts, and Tony howls, crying out and trembling. His whole body jerks wildly as he comes, clenching and spasming around Steve’s thick cock as he fucks him, and Steve can’t hold on anymore, not when Tony is so good and tight and easy for him, and he grinds in deep as he can, yelling in triumph as he comes deep in Tony’s body, filling him, spurting again and again. 

Tony’s body is shaking, wild and undone. His eyes are streaming tears down his face and his orgasm seems to last forever. He sobs in a breath as the last few spurts of come drip onto the floor under him. His chemise is stained with it, there’s even some dripping off the bottom of the arc reactor. 

Steve stays inside him for long moments, breathing deeply to try and catch his breath. When he finally pulls out, Tony moans even though Steve’s trying to be careful. Tony is still crying. 

Steve steps back, staring at the ruined, sloppy hole in front of him, at his own come dripping out of Tony’s body. He moans a little, quiet, then moves back over in front of Tony. He drops to his knees and stares into Tony’s eyes, watching the tears fall, staring at the way Tony’s face is slack with pleasure and subspace. Tony looks completely undone, utterly wrecked. His eyes are wide and glassy. His cheeks are red, his lips pink and wet, still stretched wide by the gag. Steve has the urge to fuck his mouth again, and he’s pretty sure Tony wouldn’t object, but he’d also come pretty hard so he’s satisfied for now. 

After watching Tony’s expression for another moment to make sure he’s floating in the very best subspace, Steve moves to unwrap the suspension ropes from their tethers on the wall, and gently lowers Tony to the floor. He steps forward and methodically unties him, undoing loops upon loops of soft, red rope. Tony’s skin is striped pink from it, from the gentle pressure of the ropes, from his own struggling before he’d finally given in to his subspace. 

Steve gently massages Tony’s arms and legs as he unbinds him, checking for abrasions and any facial expressions that would indicate pain or discomfort. But, no – Tony is floating in subspace, completely relaxed. 

Finally, Steve unbuckles the ring gag and gently takes it out of Tony’s mouth, watching as Tony closes his lips and licks them, smacking his tongue almost drunkenly. Steve takes a moment to massage Tony’s jaw, and Tony moans a little at the sensation. He picks Tony up in a bridal carry and takes him over to their bed, dressed with soft, clean sheets and soft, fuzzy blankets. Tony always loves the different sensations of soft fabrics when he’s down. 

Steve whispers as he works – nonsensical praise, telling Tony how good he is, how sweet and beautiful and gorgeous he is like this. How he’d been so, so good for Steve. Tony basks in it, his head lolling as Steve sits up against the headboard, arranging Tony to sit with his back against Steve’s chest, hips situated between Steve’s spread legs. 

Steve reaches over and picks up a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap and holding it up so Tony can take small sips. A little bit drips down Tony’s chin, but then he seems to realize how thirsty he is, and he begins swallowing properly. Steve takes the bottle away after a few sips, then reaches over for the little warmer beside their bed and pulls out a warm, damp cloth. He uses it to first wipe the drool and tears from Tony’s face, then down his chest, and then over his belly where there’s come keeping his sweet little chemise stuck to his skin. Tony moans, spreading his legs a little, but Steve doesn’t dip the cloth down under his balls to his ass. He likes that Tony is messy and wet with his come. 

There’s a little bowl of orange slices on the bedside table that Steve had prepared earlier, some time after he’d trussed Tony up in the ropes but before he’d fucked Tony’s mouth. He’d peeled and segmented the oranges, then dipped them half into a bowl of melted dark chocolate. He’d sprinkled them with salt and left them to set, knowing Tony would need the sweetness of the orange and chocolate as well as the salt to bring his electrolytes up. 

Steve gently feeds him a segment at a time, stroking Tony’s face and petting his hair. When Tony’s had enough, Steve gives him a little more water, then continues to pet him and kiss his temple, murmuring in Tony’s ear how good and sweet and beautiful he is. 

Tony floats in subspace for a long while, completely trusting in Steve’s arms. Steve pets him and holds him, letting them both bask in the feeling of it, of Tony’s surrender, of Steve’s power and strength. 

“How are you feeling, love?” Steve asks eventually, his fingers dancing slow circles over Tony’s hip bone. 

“So good, Steve,” Tony says, still soft and open and guileless. “I feel good.” 

“That’s good, sweetheart,” Steve says, and Tony can hear the smile in his voice. “Would you like a bath?” 

“Mm,” Tony sighs, snuggling deeper into Steve’s arms happily. “Yeah,” he says. “Bath’d be nice.” 

“Want me to lick my come out of you, first?” Steve asks, still with that same soft, gentle tone. 

Tony’s cock twitches, even though it should be completely spent, and his head rushes with lust. God, trust Steve to completely undo him with one question. 

“Steve,” he gasps, even as Steve reaches down and cups Tony’s sensitive balls in one big, warm hand. 

“Yeah,” Steve decides, squeezing Tony’s a little. “I’m definitely gonna lick my come out of you first.” 

END 


End file.
